


Operation: Make It Worse

by thesecretsoftheuniverse



Series: tony stark: genius, billionaire, philanthropist, superhero, drama king. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Humor, Humour, M/M, kind of fluffy i guess, tony stark is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsoftheuniverse/pseuds/thesecretsoftheuniverse
Summary: When Tony Stark finally introduces Peter Parker and Harley Keener to each other things don't go as planned.His friends find it hilarious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i really didn't expect the overwhelming support that short little drabble (?? is that the word??) got but i guess it is a fun premise so I'm gonna continue it
> 
> or at least try
> 
> enjoy <3

**That was a disaster.**

 

Granted, Tony didn’t really know why he didn’t predict this but up until an hour ago he never even though of the possibility of Peter and Harley being attracted to each other. Mostly because thinking about who two teenagers are or could be attracted to is _weird_ and he has better things to do than question two teenagers’ life choices _thank you very much_.

 

So yeah, introducing the two teens to each other went different than he expected. Granted, Tony told himself that he was prepared for anything and could probably make the two teens be at least civil to each other on the off chance that they would for some reason hate each other, but apparently he should never have worried about _that._

_  
_ And apparently he wasn’t prepared for _everything_.   
  
How would he even be able to prepare himself for whatever that was? He didn’t even have to time react to the fact that Harley was very clearly _checking Peter out_ before introducing himself and immediately starting to flirt with him.

And Peter might be shy but he knows for a fact that he started to learn to turn people down and call them out if they made him uncomfortable when hitting on him a long time ago, after both May and himself got worried about the kid being too nice and too worried about other people’s _feelings_ to say no.   
And yet he did _nothing_ except stand there and blush furiously.

After a good ten minutes of watching the teens compliment each other and making small talk all while trying to process _what the hell was going on_ , Harley just turned to him and laughed at his shocked face.

  
Which, okay. Rude.

 

So he sticked them in opposite ends of the lab, hoping to whatever god was out there that they would be too focused on their own projects to get back to each other and make Tony lose his goddamn mind even more.

 

Of course, as soon as he had somewhat calmed down (by drinking two big cups of Bruce’s old ‘calming tea’) he returned to the lab to see them huddled together and _giggling_ at something that they were working on.

 

Apparently the only god that would ever listen to his thoughts and prayers is the God of Mischief.

  
Perfect.

 

God, he needs to talk to his platypus about this. He can’t handle this alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to update yesterday but forgot   
> sorry
> 
> this chapter is very short i promise the next one will be longer

He was wrong. He should’ve known this would happen. How on earth could he forget?  
  
Tony Stark’s best friends love to make his life more difficult.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

You see, it wasn’t even that bad at the beginning. No. It was ok.

 

He had just forced both teens to take a shower after Harley decided that motor oil makes for a great moisturiser and Peter somehow made the new webs he was working on explode and ended up being covered in them.   
  
So he decided to call his best friend, Rhodey. The one who was always there for him when things got rough. Tony loves his best friend like a brother and their friendship managed to stay strong even after all the shit Tony got into. They tell each other things that they don’t tell anyone else and somehow manage to always find new things to talk about, even after decades of friendship.

  
Tony loves his sour patch and knows that he will have his back. Always.

 

Except he forgot that Rhodey is also a bit of an asshole.

 

Just a bit.

 

As in, as soon as Tony has finished ranting about the _situation_ Rhodey just….bursts out laughing.

He keeps trying to calm down but apparently Tony’s face must show how annoyed he is with everything and then laughs even more.

 

It takes a good ten minutes for his best friend to actually calm down.

 

Then he proceeds to tell FRIDAY to give him al the footage she has on the teens up until now and asks her to keep him up to date until he can come back from his trip.

 

Right before hanging up he grins at Tony and tells him to stop being an idiot.

 

Why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently not really writing anything for either of my harely/peter fics because this one other fic idea completely took over my life 
> 
> sorry
> 
> ill try to get back on it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay i got side tracked with another fic
> 
> very sorry 
> 
> enjoy <3

 

Let’s make one thing clear:

 

Tony Stark has a lot of regrets.

 

From somehow getting attached to his asshole father, trying so desperately to gain his approval and ending up hurt. He regrets trusting the wrong people _(Sunset, Ty,_ ** _Stane_** ) and not spending every second he could with his mother. He regrets not ever speaking up about his plans for clean energy to the board just because _Obie_ told him not to in his twenties and then regrets ever letting Obie have enough control to not only deal under table, but also manipulate him and so many other emloyees. He regrets not shutting down the weapons division of Stark Industries earlier. He regrets drowning himself in drugs and alcohol instead of trying to cope with his parent’s death properly. He regrets never being able to properly say goodbye to Ana, Jarvis and Aunt Peggy. He regrets not learning about the attack at the Stark Expo earlier and regrets every life they lost due to any Avengers mission. He regrets trusting Rogers so blindly and regrets giving his all to people who apparently don’t care for him. He regrets not realising that the witch played with his mind in Sokovia and regrets how that made him vulnerable enough to work so closely on Loki’s scepter. He regrets losing JARVIS. He regrets the mess of the Accords. He regrets SHIELD and regrets losing a family he never really had. He regrets attacking Barnes in Siberia because really, he didn’t deserve it even if Tony was too compromised to make any rational decisions at the time (he doesn’t regret attacking Rogers though). He regrets not realising that Peter is too stubborn to stop being a hero and regrets not telling May Parker right away why he really wanted to work with Peter. He regrets bringing Peter to Germany.

 

He also regrets introducing Peter to Harley.

 

And he very much regrets telling Rhodey about his _dilemma_.

 

Especially when Rhodey decides to start being a meddling asshole while Tony is just trying enjoy his dinner without thinking about the way the two teenagers keep not-so-subtly looking at each other.

 

“So, Harley. How have you liked New York so far?” his best friend asks, not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

 

“Well, the Compound is great and Tony already showed me around New York City the last few times I was here so I’m good.” Harley replies, shrugging and focusing on his pasta once again.

 

“What do you mean Tony showed you around? Tony is a terrible tour guide.” Rhodey retorts, because he’s an asshole.

  
“I resent that.” Tony cuts in, desperately trying to end the conversation before Rhodey gets to where he wants to be.

 

“Tony, you know I’m right. The one time MIT professors thought it was wise for you to lead tour groups you ended up flirting with that one guy and just ignoring everyone else. No one learned anything useful about the college because apparently you thought the labs and classes were all ‘lacking’ and decided to go to the cafeteria instead to get coffee.”   
  
“In my defense, I’m a genius and to me they were lacking. Not my fault they can’t make something suitable for geniuses.”

“Honestly, Mr. Stark. Rhodey is right. The first time you invited me to the Compound I got lost halfway through because you ran away after you got a phone call and left me in the middle of some random hallway. FRIDAY had to help me get to the kitchen so I wouldn’t starve.” Peter interjects.

  
“Kid. What did I tell you about calling me Mr. Stark?”  
  
“Sorry Tony.” Peter says while smiling softly.  
  
“Yeah yeah, whatever.” he says, rolling his eyes and getting up to get a second serving of pasta before the growing spider boy decides to finish it all.

 

“Well I think Peter would be a much better tour guide for you Harley. He actually knows the city and won’t show you some boring museums and cafés. Plus he knows where to get the best food in Queens.” Rhodey suggests like the pest he is.

Harley’s head suddenly shoots up and Tony tries not to think about how many muscles the teen just pulled.

  
“Oh really? What do you say Peter? Would you show me around New York City and feed me well?” he asks, growing even more smug when he sees the way Peter’s eyes widen and his cheeks redden.   
  
“Oh, um yeah. Sure. Whenever you want.” his kid replies, focusing very hard on the two pieces of pasta left on his plate.

 

Harley looks ecstatic. “Cool! Can we go tomorrow? I’m kind of sick of seeing Tony’s face by now.”

 

“I’m going to ban you from the lab if you don’t stop being such a little shit.” Tony warned. He saw the mischievous glint in Harley’s eye. This wasn’t going to end well.

 

\-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When Harley and Peter arrive back at the Compound at 8pm after spending the whole day wandering around New York City Happy looks annoyed. Makes sense, his actual job is being the forehead of security, not personal driver for two teens.

 

At least Tony has him on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this chapter is longer i hope you liked it 
> 
> thank u for all the sweet comments btw I'm sorry for the slow updates


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o O F 
> 
> sorry again 
> 
> im not that good at writing at the moment  
> trying to catch up right now but eh 
> 
> enjoy <3

 

Happy is a traitor.

 

He really should get new friends.

 

When Harley and Peter got home at 8pm he was worried. Not only for them but also for his mental state because _goddamnit what in the world were those two little shits doing out there all day_?

 

To be fair, they looked fine. Exhausted, but fine. As soon as they entered the common area they made their way to the couch, collapsed on it and fell asleep. Fun times.

 

Harley was somehow covered in typical tourist souvenirs ranging from little pins on his demin jacket to “I <3 NEW YORK CITY” t-shirts, bracelets, a hat and a blanket ( _seriously why would anyone want to have an “I <3 NYC” blanket??_). Peter had let his bag full of old comics fall to the floor next to the couch, right next to his backpack that was probably also filled with comics and stupid knick-knacks. And he was wearing a Spider-Man shirt. Typical.

 

Tony didn’t even have to turn to Happy to know he was annoyed, it felt like the annoyance was just coming off of him in waves. Though he did eventually turn to him and offer him something to drink. Nothing with alcohol of course, he swore that off a while ago and wouldn’t dare bringing it back now that he has two teenagers running around the Compound.

 

“So.” Tony starts.

 

Happy’s gaze snaps to him and the look he gets is everything buy friendly. Jeez, it wasn’t even his choice.

 

“Why the hell did you make me drive those two shits around New York all day? I have another job, you know?” Happy snarls.

 

“To be fair, I thought you were just gonna drop them off and then pick them up again to get back to the Compound, I wasn’t trying to keep you away from the office.” Tony replies sofly, an unspoken apology clear in his voice.

 

“I can’t believe you invited Harley over for the summer. Now I have to deal with double the noise. I can tolerate Peter some days but together they’re unbearable.” Happy complains while drinking his soda.

 

That’s when the devil himself, Colonel James Rhodes, walks into the kitchen. “Hey Happy! What are you doing here? Tony where are the two teens?” he greets, immediately asking for the teenagers so he can make Tony’s life even worse. Probably.

 

“They just got back like 10 minutes ago, they were out all day. Happy drove them around.” he explains hurriedly.

 

His pseudo-brother just looks confused. “Happy drove them? Why? Doesn’t Harley have a license?”

 

Tony freezes. Does he? Damn, he forgot that both kids are old enough to get their drivers licence already. Time goes by so fast and he didn’t think of that.

Meanwhile Happy looks murderous.

 

“I-I honestly don’t know. I completely forgot that they are at the age where they can get their drivers licence already.” Tony admits quietly.

  
Happy still looks angry, though his anger is slowly fading into barely concealed exasperation at the situation. “Are you kidding me? You didn’t even think to ask?” 

  
“Happy, my dear, my friend, my respected employee, my man. Harley would’ve said something, wouldn’t he?” he argues.

  
“Actually Boss, Harley does already have a drivers licence. I’m not sure why he hasn’t mentioned it yet.” FRIDAY cuts in. Tony silently curses her for her ability to make Tony’s life more difficult.

 

“This is hilarious, so Harley decided to just use Happy as his personal chauffeur instead of admitting that he can drive.” Rhodey says while chuckling.   
  
“I’m done. I’m not driving those two around anymore Tony. I have work to do.” Happy says.

  
“Okay, but to be fair the streets in middle of nowhere Tennessee are different from the ones in New York.”

 

“Boss, may I remind you that you have multiple cars that can be controlled by myself?” FRIDAY interrupts. Again.

  
“FRIDAY, I swear to god-“ he goes to say and is immediatelyinterrupted by Rhodey laughing loudly and Happy cursing at him in at least three different languages.

 

It’s not his fault that the kid decided to be a menace and use Happy like some taxi driver, okay? He didn’t think he’d act like that damnit. And he didn’t think about Harley being old enough to drive or the fact that he had self driving cars, he had better things to worry about! Like those two little shits constantly flirting!! And how to make them stop!!

 

While Tony has an inner meltdown Rhodey slowly composes himself and then starts talking again. **Bad**. Bad idea. **No**. No good. “Happy, don’t worry. I know exactly how you can make Tony pay for this. Want any help?” he asks while winking.

 

Happy seems to think about it for a few seconds and then smirks at Rhodey and agrees.

  
Traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for always being super later with replying to comments btw, i do appreciate them!  
> I'm just idk 
> 
>  
> 
> o o f 
> 
> you know?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at updating sorry
> 
> anygays
> 
> enjoy <3

The next morning when Tony walks into the kitchen bright and early for once Rhodey and Happy are already sitting at the counter, sipping coffee. Suspicious.

“Morning” he grumbles on his way to the coffee machine.

“Morning Tones. You’re up early. Any reason for that?” Rhodey asks amusedly.  
Tony decides not to give him an answer. He did not feel like telling his best friend that he started having a better sleeping schedule so he could keep an eye on the two teenagers in the Compound. Though considering the way Rhodey is smirking at him he probably already knows that. Honesty, he’s just glad he managed to get the two brats to sleep in their own beds last night. It was a challenge, one he got no help in whatsoever. 

Let it be known that Tony has the worst friends ever. They didn’t even help him with waking the teens up. He had to drag them to their separate rooms all by themselves, making sure they were at least semi-conscious the whole time. Then he had to pick up all the useless stuff they bought and bring it to their respective rooms before forcing both boys into their pyjamas. He wouldn’t allow them to sleep in their street clothes, that’s just gross in his opinion. 

His friends just kept laughing at his annoyed face during the whole debacle, which only made him more annoyed. And now they’re sitting in the kitchen, Rhodey looking like a little kid who just got a new lego set or whatever kids actually like (instead of just Peter). 

Fifteen minutes later Harley walks into the kitchen, freshly showered and steals half of the food Tony just made for himself. Brat. After some bickering Tony just lets him have his food and starts to make more eggs for himself. While he’s busy not burning his food the other three start having a conversation behind him. 

“You know, I knew you were annoying but did you have to make me drive your around New York all day even though you already have a license?” Happy asks bluntly.

“You already found out? Man, I wanted to see how long it would last.” Harley complains. 

Tony can’t see them, but he’s sure Happy is currently glaring at Harley and knowing Harley, the boy is smirking at him. Great. 

“I won’t drive you around anymore, you can drive yourself and use one of Tony’s self driving cars too. Seriously, I’m not your chauffeur.” 

“Self driving cars? That’s so cool!! Tony I want a bright red one!” Harley exclaims, turning to him.

“I’m not getting you a car Harley.” Tony says after a long suffering sigh. 

“What? Why not?” the teenager complains.

“Why not?! You made Happy drive you around all day for nothing. I’m not giving you a car and I sure as hell won’t let you drive around in a red one.” he explains while turning off the stove and walking back to his seat. 

Harley just starts pouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter
> 
> sorry guys


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay

The rest of breakfast is pretty fun, even if it feels like everyone is trying to gang up on Tony. Harley wolfs down his food and immediately demands more while Happy complains about some of the employees still not wearing their badges properly months into their new job. He’s a real stickler for those badges.

Around an hour later, when Happy is slowly getting ready to leave and everyone else has finished eating Peter walks into the kitchen in all his still-half-asleep-looking glory. His eyes are half closed, he’s walking at a snails pace and his hair looks like it could house a few birds in there. He almost runs into the counter for some reason and when he finally manages to sit onto a stool he almost falls right off again. His head hits the counter after some grumbling about starving.

Harley is staring at Peter with wide eyes and has been quiet ever since the other boy walked into the room. His cheeks have a soft red colour to them and he looks like he wants to _pet_ Peter. **Gross.**

So Tony decides to start making food for the enhanced baby. He’s not sure if Peter has told Harley about his enhanced-ness but he makes him tons of food anyways, the kid needs those calories. He fixes up around four eggs, makes a shit ton of bacon and has Rhodey toast half a loaf of bread before getting out a variety of things of the fridge to set into front of the sleeping teen. 

Then he slaps Peter on the head and tells him to start eating his food before it gets cold. The kid proceeds to eat it all like some kind of animal and Harley is still looking at him like he’s a cute little kitten. _Weird._

Once Peter is about halfway through with his food he appears to slow down and become more aware of his surroundings. He gives everyone a soft smile and continues eating.

“So.” Rhodey starts, and Tony is about ready to throw himself out of the nearest window. Which wouldn’t do much because a suit would catch him but _still_.

_It’s too early for this shit_ , he thinks while glaring at his best friend.

“Boys, are you going to continue your tour of New York or has Harley already seen enough?” Rhodey asks tentatively.

Hearing his name Harley snaps out of his daze, spends a few seconds wondering what the question was before letting his shoulders relax and letting out a heavy sigh.

“Well, we did manage to see quite a lot yesterday. Peter showed me his favourite sandwich place and we got churros. But we spent way too much time in that comic book shop so i don’t know. I think we could see a lot more, but it’s up to Peter.” Harley explains. He’s trying to act innocent but Tony instinctively knows that the kid is trying very hard not to smirk. _Ass_.

“Oh…yeah I think we could continue seeing New York? I gotta think of some new places to get food though, I don’t know what Harley already knows or not.” the Spider-Kid responds before shrugging and focusing back on his food. His neck is slightly pink, but Tony is trying very hard to ignore that.

“Well, has Harley already tried Thai food?” Happy asks immediately because he’s a traitor and probably planned this.

“Hm? I don’t know actually.” Peter answers.   
  
“I think I tried some with Tony, but I’m not sure.” Harley says after Happy looks at him questioningly.

“That’s because Tony always gets his food from a restaurant in Manhattan. The one in Queen is better” Peter cuts in. Which, ok _rude_. ”My aunt and I love eating Thai food. It’s much better than other restaurants because it’s much greasier and will probably give you cancer.” he explains with a snort. "It’ll be fun.” he shrugs.  
  
“Nice. Just for the record, I’m not driving you again. Either Harley drives himself or you have FRIDAY take over the car and let her drive. I have another, more important job.” Happy says and starts standing up.  
  
“Harley can drive?” Peter asks.  
  
“Yeah he can. Oh and if you need restaurant recommendations just ask me. I’m the one who used to pick up food from them for Tony, so I know where to find the best food.” Happy offers and sends Tony an amused smirk at his hard glare. “Gotta go now, bye!”   
  
“Bye Happy!!” both teens shout.   
  
“Have a nice day Hogan!” Rhodey calls.   
  
“Thanks a lot Happy, bye!” Tony says through gritted teeth and glares at both of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't take it personally if i don't reply to comments I'm just in a very weird mood these days (weeks (months))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i fell kind of in a whole of not writing at all
> 
> the writing style might have changed quite a bit, especially in the next chapters but i hope it's not too bad

It’s a few days of Happy continuously making Tony suffer by suggesting different restaurants for the two brats to eat at when Pepper finally shows up.

His excitement for her arrival however, quickly dies down when he notices the her and Rhodey are smirking at each other. The evil grin on Rhodey’s face matches the one Pepper is wearing perfectly until the teens storm into the room while almost falling over each other in the process. 

Tony tries not to roll his eyes at them for it. 

He fails.

“Good morning boys!” Pepper greets kindly.

Peter’s head shoots up. “Oh!! Hello Ms. Potts!”

“Hey Ms. Potts!” says the southern brat. Because apparently everyone is respected in this house except for Tony himself. “It’s good to see you again, what are you doing here? Did Tony miss another important meeting?” 

“Hey!” Tony exclaims, only to be ignored and drowned out by Pepper’s chuckles. 

“No, for once he’s been attending his meetings regularly. But I heard that the two of you started to work on some projects together and wanted to ask if you were willing in maybe giving SI your input as to how create products that will do better in your age group. Our electronic products do well, yes, but we want to expand and having some teenage input ready at any time would be fantastic. You would of course get paid for your help. I think you could give us an unique view of how products are received by teenagers or just people who have regular or smaller paychecks.” she explains slowly. 

“Oh my god! Ms. Potts that would be so cool! I’d love to help, if you want I can even ask Ned and MJ for some opinions when we’re stuck or something so you have more input but I already was thinking that maybe making less expensive and smaller versions of like phones and laptops would be better for teenagers. Like a couple of classmates keep complaining about how newer phones just keep getting more expensive but not really more interesting or anything. It would be so much fun to work on stuff like that so if you want my opinion I’d love to give them!” Peter answers immediately, rambling for what feels like an eternity before he starts to breathe again. 

Harley just blinks at Peter for a few seconds before turning back towards where Pepper is standing and smiling softly and saying. “Yeah, what he said.” 

And his treacherous friend just beams at the two brats. “Great! I’ll tell the teams about those suggestions immediately and give them your official SI emails, which I hope Tony gave you already, and they’ll set up a first meeting pretty soon. In the meantime, if you make anything or come up with any idea for a product that you think SI could make and sell just let Tony know and I’m sure he’ll give you any materials you need. You’ll always be credited for your work and input of course.” she explained quickly and Tony had the sinking realisation that all of this was probably partly just a plot so the two teenagers could spend more time together and even worse - spend more time together around Tony. 

Rhodey just grins at him. Because he’s evil and a traitor.

All his friends are evil and he hates them. 

(Even when, a few weeks later some patents are created under ‘TS interns’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it :)
> 
> i actually just pretty much finished this work and am trying to figure out what i'm gonna add next to this series


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! idk how much i said in the notes of this work but I'm getting admitted to a therapy centre on thursday so i won't have any electronics and stuff for a few weeks so no updates then
> 
> ill explain it better in one of the next updates on my other work i guess lmao 
> 
> but ill try to get some more chapters out for both works until then 
> 
> enjoy <3

 

Tony was tired. 

  
Exhausted. 

 

Drained.

 

Fatigued. 

 

**Whatever.**

 

The point is, Tony was tired. Emotionally, physically, spiritually, mentally and all the other ‘-ally’ words. 

 

Just two weeks into the whole new schedule of Peter and Harley going out to see the city and eating at their restaurants and working together with marketing and focus groups and creating new products with Tony in the lab (that were actually really good but **not the point** ) and he was dead tired of seeing the two teenagers flirt with each other non-stop. 

 

So when VIsion showed up after having travelled the world and spoken to new people and learned a bit more what it meant _to be_ he was happy to see him. He’d left a few months after the Civil War fiasco, having helped with the fallout and attended to quite a few therapy sessions to do some soul searching. He wanted to learn and find himself in a way and Tony was happy to provide him with the means to do so. They kept in contact though and he secretly loved all the pictures he got from his kind-of-son. 

 

They caught up on some stuff, Tony introduced him to the teenagers and went out with him a few times to show him the best places of NYC Vision for sure hadn’t seen yet. 

 

It was nice. 

 

Then Vision started volunteering for a few charities.

  
Which, ok. In itself was actually a really great thing andhewassuperproudofhimforit _but._ It didn’t stop there.

 

You see, Vision started helping at animal shelters. 

 

And he started talking more to Rhodey (who was technically his uncle but **NOT THE POINT** ).

 

And then Peter found out somehow that Vision started helping at animal shelters.

  
So Spider-Man would sometimes show up and team up with Vision. 

 

Which, great and cute and all but.

 

Then VIsion suggested Peter and Harley do the same.

 

Which was a problem because Peter was basically a puppy and putting Peter next to actual puppies and kittens and other cute dogs was just the perfect way to melt anyone’s heart. 

 

Especially a certain smart-mouthed, genius teenager from Tennessee. 

 

So yeah. Vision now joined the ( _handwritten_ ) list of traitors. 

 

(It was handwritten because FRIDAY was a traitor too.) 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………............................……..

  
  


If Tony ended up adopting three pitbulls, an one-eyed kitten and two fat black cats then no one could judge him for it. 

 

Most of them ended up helping the various residents of the Compound anyways. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a while ago lmao   
> also i dont have the energy to edit anything right now and I'm ok with how it is at the moment, if i feel like editing it later on then thats for future me to figure out 
> 
> love u all btw <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> i wanted to upload this tomorrow but uhhh
> 
> i was tired 
> 
> enjoy <3

 

Natasha returned from her mission a few days after Tony adopted the first black cat (of three).

 

She accurately named her mission ‘help two idiot dads that left their families and became fugitives because Captain America told them to regain their loved ones trust’. 

  
Though most of her time was spent working on saving Clint and Laura’s marriage and getting his kids to trust him again after he ran off without another word, she did spend some time talking to Scott Lang’s ex-wife and her fiancé, his daughter and even Hope Van Dyne. She seemed quite interested in the other woman when they had the chance to talk over the phone. 

 

It took Tony a while to trust Natasha again after she apologised for the comment after the fight at the airport and explained her reasoning for letting the two super soldiers escape, but he was infinitely glad that he still had her at his side. Together with Vision she saved his ass from dying in Siberia after FRIDAY sent out the distress signal and she worked her ass off to prove her worth to the Council. She understood the way that he was still hesitant around her for the month and a half after the fight, even when he could tell it hurt her.

 

They’d become friends over the years and got along very well. Neither of them knew quite where that friendship had come from but after the initial few weeks of tentative rebuilding of trust they’d gotten even closer than before, less secrets and more honesty around this time. They’d talked (and yelled) it out, laying it all out plainly before going through everything one by one. It did them both good. 

 

And even though he knew it was important for her to help the two ex-Rouges come back home and make sure it all went smoothly he was so happy to finally have all of his friends back with him. Over the years he had built himself a family and tried to spend as much time together with them as he could. 

 

…………………………………………………………………………….......................................………………..

  
  


He really shouldn’t have been surprised when Natasha hopped on the whole ‘make Tony suffer’ train. He remembered how shocked he was when after months of pranks that were pulled on every single Avenger who lived in the Tower JARVIS finally confessed that it was Natasha that instigated everything and kept making others look like they were at fault. And the pranks were ridiculous. Some were simple, like putting hair dye in shampoo and switching salt and sugar, while others were surprisingly well thought out. 

 

So really, he should’ve expected her to join Rhodey on his quest of making him suffer by setting the two teenagers up again. 

 

………………………………………………………………………………........................................……………….

 

It started during the first movie night at the Compound with everyone in attendance. It took him a while to notice, but somehow the teenagers basically sat on top of eachother while Nat had taken over the rest of the couch the three of them were sharing. And it only got worse. Because instead of switching places or asking Natasha to move they just started  _ cuddling _ . Not that he could blame them for being terrified of the Black Widow, but still.  **Disgusting** .

 

Unfortunately, no matter how quick he managed to get to the movie room Natasha always ended up pushing the two teenagers closer and either ignored Tony’s glares or smirked at him while making them move even closer than before. 

 

Really, he should’ve seen it coming, because pushing two teenagers together on movie nights was so below Nat’s level. She was better than that, could accomplish more, and she proved that to him when the four of them sat on the couch waiting for the rest of the family to arrive before movie night a few nights later. 

 

It started innocently enough, even though Tony didn’t buy it, with Natasha asking Harley how he’d been these last few weeks and how much he’d seen of New York. When she started asking how long they stayed out he got more suspicious. When the teens admitted to sometimes getting home when it started getting dark out he was nervous. 

 

When Natasha asked Harley if he’d had any self defense training he was wary. When Harley admitted to knowing a bit, but probably being unprepared for the people of New York he felt like giving up on life and moving into a tiny house in the middle of the woods. 

 

When Natasha asked if maybe Peter could give Harley some pointers and give him a few lessons on self defense and he heard Rhodey walk into the room at the exact same time he simply closed his eyes and tried to ignore the rest of the world. 

 

His life was over and his friends had taken reign, deciding that their first order of business would be ‘make tony suffer by making the teenage flirting and pining even worse than it already is’.    
  
Honestly, he didn’t know if he should’ve ever really expected anything less.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................……

 

When he stopped at the gym a few days later to make sure the two boys weren’t hurting themselves or anyone else by accidentally dropping something (he was not hovering and over-protective, thank you very much) he had to witness the absolute disaster that was Harley Keener not only at fighting but also at talking to one Peter Parker after said teen made him fall on his ass. Although Peter, with all of his spider abilities, wasn’t much better off if the whole stumbling over his own feet and landing right on top of Harley thing wasn’t just an act. And Peter had always been a terrible actor. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last instalment of this work, but i have a few ideas for the next works in this series.
> 
> I'm leaving tomorrow though, so it's probably gonna take a couple of weeks (if not more than two months) for me to update something, unless i break off my therapy centre stay or something like that
> 
> love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this wont suck too much ok so yeah  
> pls be nice I'm sensitive 
> 
> <3


End file.
